


True Colors

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Body Worship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jötunn Loki, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 7An encounter with Enchantress leaves Loki feeling both vulnerable, and afraid. What will Tony think of him when he sees his Jotunn form for the very first time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LONGEST FIC YET.
> 
> Chapter 1 is full of angst and feels. There's no smut, but i don't advise skipping it!  
> You have been warned~ <333

It had happened so fast.. Coming at him from every angle. Left, right, above, below. The earth shook and the air grew thick and heavy. He should have seen the magic before it hit him. But when you had a dozen or so little goblin creatures latched onto every limb, it wasn’t exactly easy to move. Let alone concentrate.. Especially when Enchantress’s shrill laugh was also assaulting your ears.

“ You protect them as if you care for them? How beneath you, Loki! “

He remembers shouting something at the rest of the Avengers, using his magic to create a bubble around the Goddess and himself. Tony’s voice was the last thing he heard in his ear before it turned to static. She wouldn’t harm them. He wouldn’t _allow_ it. She cackled, her eyes glowing brightly as she weaved her magic around Loki’s every limb.

“ Tell me, Loki. How will your friends react when they see you for the monster you _truly_ are. ”

Loki’s skin began to prickle as if a thousand ants were crawling over it. Biting, chewing, _stinging._ Eating away at the glamor that Odin placed upon him as an infant. The veil that concealed the monster that hid in the flesh of a man.

Anger surged through him, pale eyes bleeding into a bright, ruby red, a rush of unbound seidr and ice bursting forth, dispelling- if not disintegrating, everything around him. The ground froze over, spires of ice piercing the soil with sharp cracks and pops. All amusement left the Goddesses eyes, fear taking its place as she stumbled back in horror. Tendrils of frost crept up along her shoes, threatening to root her to the ground if she stood still long enough. She began to plead for mercy, for help.

A dark laugh filled the air as Loki stepped forward, a puff of frigid air fluttering free from his lips like smoke. He followed Amora until she was pressed up against the bubble he had created. Magic was helplessly tossed his way and was dispelled without even a wave of his hand.

“ _You will leave this world. And you will_ **_never_ ** _return._ “

Tilting his head the God motioned to the side, a portal opening itself up. Its destination? Unknown. Without hesitation Enchantress scrambled to her feet, tripping over herself as she hurried away, and finally disappeared. An eerie silence filled the bubble around him, but a faint murmur drew his head to the side.

_Loki? He’s still in there. Well someone get him out! We’ve_ **_tried,_ ** _Stark- Well try harder!!_

Red eyes gave a slow sweep down, hands lifting so he could gaze upon the disgusting, azure flesh that covered him from head to toe. _A monster._ That’s what Jotunn were.

That’s what **_he_** was.

Wisps of emerald and gold began to dance through the air around him with a lift of his chin.Hands settled at his sides, fingers splaying wide before curling into a fist. The bubble around him popped outward, startled gasps of shock and surprise soon following.

_Oh wow… Is that snow? It’s the middle of July._

_“_ Loki…? _“_

Tony was still suited up, his helmet having retracted to reveal worried eyes and a frown of concern. He took a step forward toward the horned man in front of him, trying to piece together on if his mind was playing tricks on him or not. The earth beneath him cracked when he stepped on some of the ice, drawing his eyes down and back up. When he did, he found a single, red eye looking back at him. A burst of emerald light forced his eyes closed, and when Tony opened them.

Loki was gone.

****

The trip back to Stark Tower took far longer than he wanted it too, and Tony was in panic mode. “ FRIDAY? Where’s Loki? Is he back at the tower? Please tell me he’s back at the tower. “ The AI hesitated with confusion, bringing up a map of the city, New York, The World...

_-I… I am not sure. My readings show that the tracking device in Mr. Laufeyson’s earpiece is… Gone, sir. His last known location was in Central Park approximately ten minutes and eleven seconds ago._ - 

Feet connected roughly with the landing pad of the QuinJet, Tony all but stumbling forward once he landed. “ He can’t just-.“ The air in his lungs burst free, the suit around him peeling away before it closed up and went into auto-pilot down to maintenance. “ A person can’t just be **_gone,_ ** FRIDAY. “ He nearly shouted. Coming to the elevator the doors opened automatically and the worried Genius quickly stepped inside. _It wasn’t possible._ Staring at his own reflection, his left arm trembled, his fingers shaking, twitching. _He couldn’t be gone. He just... Couldn’t._

Grabbing at his wrist he pressed his thumb into the pressure point with a grunt _._ Closing his eyes, Tony held his breath and counted to ten. _One, two, three._ It was okay. Everything would be okay. _Four, five, six_ . He could get through this. He had to. _Seven.._  But why did Loki just, disappear like that? _Eight.._ The tracking device should have at least warned him if he left the planet. _Nine.._ But to just, be gone? Why did he leave?

An alert sounded from above, a red light flashing several times before a hologram of the tower flickered into view, forcing Tony’s eyes open. Zooming in it detailed the last few floors of the tower, the Penthouse, and the one he’d remodeled specifically for Loki. In the center of it, there was a glowing mass, various temperature gauges popping into view as swelled outward.

_-Sir? I cannot access communications. Audio and Video are offline. Internal temperature has dropped twenty degrees and is rapidly falling.-_

Loki. It had to be Loki. The elevator doors opened, and instantly a chill crept down his spine. Sweeping his gaze from one side of the foyer to the other, Tony slowly took a step out. “ FRIDAY I want you to put this floor on lockdown. Nobody is allowed access but me, understood? “ Dabbing his tongue against his lips the mortal shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He was cold, yet he couldn’t just turn tail and go back inside the comfort of the elevator. He had to find Loki.

****

The soft tap of knuckles resonated against his bedroom door, and not a single glance was spared.

“ Loki…? “

He counted by the seconds. After fifteen, there was a second knock.

“ Are you in there? “

He tried the handle, twisting and turning, pushing and pulling the best he could. Tony even tried to carefully shove his weight against it, and it wouldn’t budge. The doorknob was cold, like snow. Like ice. Loki had to be in there. Furrowing his brow the mortal swallowed, weight shifting from one foot and to the other. “ Loki, “ He began, trying to find the right words. “ Please, open the door? Whatever’s going on we can fix- “ Catching himself he winced and closed his eyes. _God damn it, Tony._ You couldn’t just be so forward with everything. No wonder none of your past relationships lasted more than a week.

“ Whatever _happened_ , “ He breathed. “ We can get through it, okay?“ Tony’s heart ached. He’d fixed his heart before, so he could fix this too. Right? They’d talk, maybe argue, shed a few tears, and everything would be back to normal. It would be easy. So why did it hurt so much..? Lifting his left hand he prepared to knock a third time, but his trembling fingers curled into a fist and limply rested against the door. “ O-okay? Just y-you and me. “ His voice cracked, shoulders starting to sag as he leaned in and let his forehead thump against the door. Waiting for an answer.

Silence. There was only silence.

****

Minutes, hours. His feet hurt, everything hurt. Tony couldn’t remember how long he’d been standing there, pressed up against the door, desperately calling for him. “ _Loki..._ “ Sucking in a deep breath he let it out with a shuddering sigh, teeth chattering together. The cold surrounded him, sinking straight into his bones. He felt tired. As if he could just close his eyes and go to sleep. But he wasn’t going to give up. “ _Please,_ “ Words were rough, almost hoarse. Clearing his throat the desperate Avenger called out. What if nobody was there. What if it was just some magical spell gone awry and Loki was gone. Forever.

“ _P-please,_ _Lo-oki_. “The strength and determination that had once filled Tony was starting to fade. Replaced with doubt and self-loathing. It was only time something like this happened. Tony was used to being the one who walked out of relationships. Now that it was happening to him? He finally understood why it hurt so. God. Damn. **_Much_** _._ It was worse than his arc reactor. It was worse than space. A pain even he couldn’t bear the weight of.

Sliding to the floor he wrapped his arms around himself, shaking, trembling... Crying. All of the emotions he tried so desperately to hide flowing over like foam from a shaken bottle of champagne. “ _I miss you, I nne-ed you. Plea-ase.. “_ A sob tore itself free. _“ Please don’t leave me..._ “

There was a thump, a distant rustle. Surely Tony was hearing things at this point. Before he could cast the thought away completely, a blanket was slowly drifting around Tony’s shoulders. Lashes snapped open, a gasp erupting from his lips. “ L-Loki? “He clutched onto it desperately, nervously, huddling into it the best he could to try and get warm. Cold. He was so cold. He tried to move his legs, but they felt stiff, numb. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, and like a prayer being answered, the blanket grew warm.

Loki. It had to be Loki. How else would this happen? Strange wasn’t due to visit anytime soon and this room was on lockdown. Off limits. So how else would one of those large, emerald blankets suddenly appear from thin air to wrap him in its warmth? A broken smile formed with a sob of relief. “ Loki. “ Struggling Tony pushed himself up to his knees, grabbing at the door handle to pull himself upwards. “ I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I did something wrong. I’m sorry if this is my fault. I’m sorry-”

_“Such a silly little mortal…”_  A quiet voice spoke. Even when danger was all around him, he blindly rushed into it with reckless abandon. Caring little if he ended up hurting himself in the process. Why? Why would he do such things? Why did he come looking for him after what he’d seen? Stupidity, curiosity- The air within his lungs suddenly went still. Was, was this _love?_

Perhaps it was he, who had been blinded.

Rising from the edge of the bed that he had been perched upon, Loki stepped forward. Bare feet padded silently across the carpet below, every inch of it dusted in a layer of frost. He stopped at the door, hesitant, afraid. What if Tony took one look at him and recoiled? There would be no more love in his eyes. Only disgust. **_No._ ** The Jotunn forcibly told himself, curling his fingers until black nails bit into his palms and he felt pain. He knew Tony. The two of them had been together for over five months now. Physically, emotionally, intimately. He knew the mortal just as much as he knew himself.

So why was he afraid?

Parting his lips he furrowed his brow at his own question. It wasn’t Tony he was afraid of, it was the unknown. Not knowing what would happen. How he would react. Cause and effect. It was a sharp sliver of doubt cutting a swath through the walls he had built around his heart to protect himself. The lies. Loki was a true Prince of Asgard. He had born and raised there. Odin and Frigga were his parents and Thor his brother. He was loved, he was cherished, he wasn’t… He wasn’t a monster…

“ Loki…? “

Reaching out, Loki took hold of the doorknob and twisted it open.

He was staring. Yeah, it was rude to stare, Tony knew that and would apologize for it later. But how could he not? He’s been in this situation before, on his knees, gazing up at the man he’d fallen in love with. He was struck with awe, like the first time he got to see space up close. Except this time, Tony wasn’t afraid. Blinking himself out of his thoughts he gave a warm smile, the blanket around him tugged a little tighter. “ H-Hey, “ He spoke quietly, blanket clutched in one hand as he used the other to push himself up off the floor, legs wobbling.

Their eyes never broke contact, yet Loki made no effort to try and help him. Rising to his feet Tony’s hand snapped to the door-frame, his weight leaning against it. _Break the ice, Tony._ “ You don’t know how happy I am to see you, Loki. “ Sniffling a bit he tried to regain his composure, wiping at his eyes with the blanket. Clearing his throat. “I was, heh, I was starting to think I’d gone crazy, talking to a door. “ Watching the Jotunn he frowned a bit when he noticed that his expression never changed. Taking a step forward he reached out. “ I never thought you’d-”

“ _Don’t._ “

Tony’s mouth fell open, brow pinching in question, his hand falling to his side.

Almost defensively he watched as the God before him wrap his arms around his own torso, clothing stiff with each movement. Ruby  hues broke contact and drifted to the floor, Tony’s own searching Loki’s face for an answer. “ Loki? “ He questioned with a swallow. Taking a step into the room, watching as the God stepped away. “ Loki, what’s wrong?“ Now his mind was going. Did Enchantress put some sort of spell on him? Was this the result? It had to be. Otherwise, why would Loki act this way? He’s never acted like this. Breathing through his nose he blinked upwards. “ Talk to me, please? “ Brow pinched in worry. “ I.. I don’t know what’s wrong o-or how I can help, if you don’t use your words, Lokes. ”

For a long moment, Loki remained quiet. Not a single word or sound leaving his lips. He was fighting himself in his own mind. Trying to quell the negativity that threatened to consume even the slightest bit of positivity that could come out of this nightmare. Tony was seeing him for who he was, yet he did not recoil. He did not shout, scream, or try to get away like the images he saw flashing through his mind. It was quite the opposite, and that is what scared him.

The look in his eyes was not one he had expected, no. They were filled with concern, honesty, and _love_. How could anyone in their right mind gaze upon him like this, his form no longer that of a man, but instead a hideous, disgusting, abomination, and feel any sort of love at all?

Tony did. And if anyone thought differently, they could go fuck themselves.

He talked too much, it was a habit he couldn’t shake. Like drinking, okay, maybe not like drinking. Loki was helping him get better with that and let me tell you, there was nothing like taking a long walk down the beach with the man you loved at your side instead of taking a long drag of scotch and waking up three days later. Tony wanted to get better- to _be_ better, and Loki was helping him do that. If it wasn’t for him? He probably wouldn’t even be alive right now.

“ Tony, I… _I’m sorry._ “

Was Loki apologizing to- to him? Wait, what. Why? Sucking in a breath he shivered, shrinking into the blanket around him. “ You’ve done nothing wrong, Lolo.“ The warmth of it had dispelled the numbness from his joints, yet his left arm still twitched. _Damn his damaged nerves_. Curling his fingers into the fabric he let out a huff, smiling. “ If anything I feel like I should be the one apologizing. “ For as much shit Tony put him through? Yeah, he needed to work on making it up to Loki sooner or later.

Shuffling over to the edge of the Trickster’s bed he eased onto it and groaned. “ I’m not mad or upset at you, Loki. I don’t feel as if you’ve wronged me in any sort of way.” Tilting his head he shuffled his feet, tucking the blanket under them until he was all wrapped up with only his head poking free. “ Talk to me, please? What’s on your mind that makes you feel like you need to apologize? “ Opening his mouth he paused, closed it, and spoke again. “ If you don’t want to, I understand, but I’m here for you, Loki. Please know that. “

Tears were falling again, a flutter of dark lashes and a slow turn blocking the mortal from seeing them. It was childish. _Foolish_. Crying over your own fears and self-doubts. Hadn’t Odin raised him to be better than that? He had tried, and he failed. Because in the end, it was Frigga who raised him. Teaching him the beauty of life in all of the Nine Realms. That if harnessed correctly one’s magic, fueled by emotion, could strike deadlier than any physical blow imaginable.

It was no wonder he survived the influence of Thanos and the Mind Gem.

The tension in Loki’s shoulders left as he released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. _Anthony, his darling Anthony_ … He was such a silly little thing. But oh how he loved him so. A slight twitch of a smile came and went, head falling as a hand was lifted. He stared at it for a long while before finally speaking. “ I am sorry. If I scared you. “ Shifting his weight from one foot to the other he turned, red eyes still glued to his hand.

“ It has taken me so long to learn how to unravel the Allfather’s magic. I’ve only done it a handful of times and yet... “ He thought he was getting better at it, and then Amora came along and just, tore through it as if it were made of paper. “ I’m afraid, “ Blinking upwards his made eye contact, swallowing the sudden knot in his throat. “ I’m afraid I will be stuck like _this_ until the end of my days, and… “ Loki’s eyes started to tear up. “ And you’ll find me so _ugly_ you won’t l-lo..”

Tony was on his feet in an instant, quickly closing the distance between them. The blanket around him was tossed to the floor, hands coming up to reach for Loki’s cheeks. “ _Nooo,_ Loki, baby, honey, sweetie pie _,_ “ He cooed out in a rush, adding a few more nicknames along the way. When the Jotunn stepped away, demanding that the Genius not come any closer, that he might ‘ hurt ‘ him, Tony persisted until he finally made contact. “ Hey, _heyyy_ . “ Thumbs brushed along azure cheeks, rubbing away his tears. “ You’re **not** ugly, Loki. Not in any, way, shape or form.  “

Smiling cheekily up at the God he continued. “ There isn’t a single thing on this earth or in the Universe that could make me think otherwise. You’re the most handsome and beautiful person I’ve ever met. There’s nothing about you that I don’t love. “ Those curious brown eyes roamed over Loki’s face, drinking in every new detail. The raised scars on his cheeks and chin, his bright, ruby red eyes, all the way up to the small set of horns that sprouted from his hair. Oh, now those were just too cute.

Loki tore his gaze away and closed his eyes, lower lip trembling.

Soft, warm lips brushed against the Trickster’s own, pausing, waiting. If he pulled away, Tony would stop. When he didn’t? “ _Loki..._ “ He whispered, fingers sliding up to push his messy hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ears. A gentle chuckle fluttered free and he couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose. “ You might look like a giant blueberry, but you’re a _sexy_ giant blueberry. “ The god let out a broken snort and tried to pull away. Catching the smile he tried to hide, Tony beamed. “ You got that? You’re _gorgeous,_ Loki, you always have been. “

Was this a dream? It certainly felt like a dream. If he kept his eyes closed long enough, would it all just… Disappear? One eye opened, the second following. He gave a few blinks and felt warm breath against his chin. Looking down, Tony was smiling up at him, and he was still in his Jotunn form. There was no revulsion in those eyes. No disgust. Only love. Pure, unadulterated, love.

He could have died right there, and he would have been the happiest he’s ever been.

Warm fingers stroked along frigid cheeks and down across the corners of his mouth, massaging at the God’s dimples before making their way southward. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck, rising to the tips of his toes to steal another kiss. This time, he happily kissed him back. Relief washed through him, bringing with it the warmth from Tony’s kiss. It filled him like the first sip of a hot cup of tea. Spreading, warming, calming him. He no longer felt afraid. He felt safe.

Loki’s magic faded around them, the frost and ice that covered nearly every inch of the room, disappearing. Above the lights flickered, but were quickly turned off. The soft whir and beeps of appliances turning back on in the other rooms filling the air.

- _Sir..? I apologize for interrupting but you have three urgent calls from--_ -

Breaking the kiss Tony glared upward with a huff. “ Not **now,** FRIDAY. You’re ruining the moment. “ Hearing Loki chuckle, he pouted up at him playfully. It didn’t last long, and a split second later, a silly little smile took its place. “ Hey, I meant what I said earlier. “ He spoke quietly, and when the Trickster seemed like he’d protest, a finger was brought to his lips, effectively silencing him. “ I love _you,_ Loki. Every single bit of you, and nothing will change that. “

Ohh, how could he resist such kind, and loving words. Especially when they came from the man who had so easily captured his heart. Sighing into that finger, he smiled. Pressing into it he stole a kiss. “ As I love you, my darling, Anthony. Nothing in the Nine Realms combined could possibly change that. “

Tony snorted playfully and let his finger fall. “ Okay, now you’re just trying to one-up me with all of that fluffy, gushy, poetic stuff. “ Letting his hands slide down, he caressed them along the God’s shoulders and chest, his eyes following before he stopped at his ribs. Those scars- were they scars? They looked like some sort of tribal markings. Anyway, they were everywhere, and when he touched a particularly interesting one along Loki’s ribs that trailed down along his stomach and disappeared beneath his pants, he felt Loki gasp. Oh. _Oh no._ Now he was having ideas.

Pink crept into his cheeks, a slow breath sucked into his nose. “ Loki…? “ He questioned, head tilting. He had to ask. Should he ask? It wouldn’t hurt if he did, right? Biting his lip thoughtfully he worried it between his teeth before finally letting it pop free. Yup. He was going to ask. “ Do these, ah _._ Are these markings, um _._ . “ _You got this Tony._ Lips twitched up into a lopsided grin, brow wiggling suggestively. “ Y’know, _everywhere?”_

_Ugh._ Why did he have to whisper it? It sounded a lot creepier when he whispered it.

“They are indeed.“ Loki mused matter-o-factly, a cheeky little smile tugging at his lips. Reaching down he took hold of Tony’s wrists. “ Would you like to see them? “

“ Are you kidding? I want to spend all _night_ memorizing them. ” Okay, maybe that was a little too enthusiastic. Clearing his throat, Tony bowed his head. “ I-If you’ll allow me the honor, of course. My _God._ “

A single finger crept under his chin, lifting it upward. Adoration dancing in Loki’s eyes.

“ Then let us not waste a single moment, hm? “


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has finally seen him for who he truly is. Now, is Loki finally willing to accept himself in his own skin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka the smut / Body Worshiping chapter. ;))

“ I wish you would have shown me this part of you before, Loki. You’re so _ beautiful.  _ “

Tonys voice was soft and filled with curiosity, just like the lazy caress of his hands. There wasn’t a single patch of skin that he didn’t touch. He was memorizing the feel of it, mapping them out in his mind like he would a schematic, storing it away for later. Whenever Loki would flinch or whimper, he’d skip over that spot with a mental note, and moved on.

Loki’s shoulders and neck were sensitive, as was under his arms and along his ribs. There was this one spot near his back that he had shied away from, but Tony knew better than to ask.

Causing him discomfort was the last thing the Genius wanted to do. He knew how important this was to Loki. The sheer amount of trust he was putting into him spoke volumes. Who would have ever thought that he, Tony Stark, Billionaire Playboy, was possible of falling in love. He didn’t believe it was possible, yet here he was. Smiling to himself he blinked up, following one of the raised lines along Loki’s chest that circled one of those azure nipples. 

“  _ Aa-ahhh! T-Tony..!  _ “

Jackpot. An over-confident smile spread across his face, thumbs tracing the loose crescents, sliding forward just enough to graze his nipple. Loki let out a sharp keen and nearly came off the bed. They were the cutest shade of purple, just like Loki’s cheeks when he blushed.  _ Adorable _ . “ Heh, even in this form they’re quite sensitive, aren’t they. “ He stated it like a fact and watched as his God shielded his face with an arm and groaned. “  _ Heyyy, _ c’monnn Lolo. Don’t be like that! “ Tilting his head one way then the other he tried to peek past the Jotunn’s forearm. 

Rough fingertips slid down along Loki’s ribs, and sharp, bubbly laugh filled the air.

“ O-Oh! Oh! Oh _ noooo! _ “ Tony began to tickle him and he began to laugh, squirming and writhing against the silk sheets below him. “ Stop!  _ Stoooop _ ! I,  _ hah _ I beg you! Plea- _ hahaha!! _ Please have mercy! “ Loki yelped, hands clapping down upon the ones that assaulted him, stilling those wicked little fingers with his own. Tugging forward, he dragged his mortal down into a kiss. When his lover stopped trying to pull away, he hummed triumphantly. There were many ways to silence Tony, kissing him just so happened to be one of them.

Seconds ticked by, the air between them finally growing thin, forcing them both back to take a much-needed breath. Peering up with those stunningly beautiful eyes, Loki couldn’t help but grin. “ You  _ wicked  _ little man. “ He teased with a wrinkle of his nose and a playful wiggle of his hips. “ Was that your plan all along? To lower my defenses by  _ tickling _ me?“ Falling back his head hit the pillows, dark locks fanning out around his face. Letting go of the wrists he held captured, he raised his arms to comfortably rest them above his head. 

All nervousness that had previously filled him, was now nowhere to be found.

A playful smile found itself spreading across Tony’s cheeks, his dimples flashing into view. “ Well, no. “ He began, one hand keeping himself raised atop Loki’s body, the other playing along the Jotunn’s chest, tracing those markings. Dipping his head, he kissed his neck and shoulder. “ My intentions were to keep you here all night as I worshiped every inch of your beautiful, blue body. “ Teeth grazed Loki’s neck, and a moan filled his ears.

“ I want to kiss you, touch you. “ His tongue brushed along the God’s collarbone, and Loki shuddered. “ Explore every single bit of you. Right down to your cute little toes. “

An icy flush flooded his cheeks, tinting azure flesh purple, right up to the tips of his ears. Lashes fluttered, a low sound catching itself in the back of his throat as he arched his back. “  _ Tonnny… _ That’s embarrassing,  _ stoooop _ it. “

Easing away from the Jotunn’s neck, Tony leaned back. “ What? I told you, Lokes. I love every bit of you. There isn’t a single part of you I don’t love. “ Lifting the hand that wasn’t supporting him, he began to touch the spots he listed. “ Your nose, “ Booping it softly he stuck out his tongue. “Your ears, cheeks, and neck. Your curvy hips, “ Tilting his head he watched his hand ghost lower, following one of those raised markings until it disappeared beneath soft silk.

Loki was covered by his sheets, but his steadily growing arousal had made itself known. Ohhh, what he wouldn’t do to just rip them away and go to town. Just thinking about it made Tony’s mouth water. No, bad. He would go slow. Take his time. Catching himself staring for a little too long, he blinked away and cleared his throat. A smile twitching its way onto his lips. “ You’re stunning, brilliant, wonderful, handsome and beautiful in every way. I could go on, but there’s only so many hours in a day. “

Sighing softly Tony leaned in and peppered several kisses down his God’s chest, fingers sliding back up Loki’s sides before making their way down once more. “ I want to prove it to you, Lokes. “ A kiss floated along each one of those slender ribs. “ Show you just how amazing you are. “ Down along the quivering planes of his stomach, his navel. “ Show you just how much I love you. “ Pausing just shy of those emerald sheets, he blinked up, silently asking to continue. When Loki whispered for him to continue, he smiled.

Carefully he peeled the fabric away slowly, inch by inch. Hands, fingers, and lips lazily began to explore new territory, touching along the fluid curl of the markings at his hips, following them around until-  _ Ohh.  _ Tony’s eyes went wide, the sheet eased away from Loki’s girth, and almost instantly he felt his mouth water. How fascinating was that? They covered every inch of his shaft, too.

“  _ T-Tony.. _ “ Loki mumbled softly, his head having lifted from the pillow behind him when everything had suddenly stopped. His words were playful, his smile teasing. In no way was his darling little mortal appalled by his appearance. Quite the contrary, it was as if he couldn’t get enough of him! “If you keep s-staring like that, your face is going to stick that way. “ Reaching down he pet frigid fingers through his beloved’s hair, coaxing him on with a slight shift of his hips.

Sucking in a breath he blinked out of his trance. The sudden addition of fingers in his hair ushering forth a rumble of delight. Lifting a hand he hovered just shy of Loki’s cock, he paused. “ May I? I want to show my handsome, blue smurf of a boyfriend just how much I love him. “

Kicking Tony playfully, Loki earned himself a yelp. Right. Ruining the moment.

Warm fingers took their time, tracing every little raised line that decorated the Jotunn’s member before wrapping around him. Like Loki’s cheeks, the tip of his cock was flushed the most stunning shade of purple, almost reminding him of a plump blueberry. Dabbing his tongue along his lips Tony leaned in and looked up, his tongue sliding free to give an experimental lick. Earning himself a mewl of pleasure and a thrust of hips, he did it again.

Fingers tightened within those short, brunette locks. Back nails grazing Tony’s scalp. “  _ A-ah, Ahn-nthony.  _ “ Loki panted, brow pinched. His tongue felt hot. Much hotter than what he remembered. His body felt so sensitive. Was it because of Amora’s magic? Or the lack of glamor that concealed his natural form? 

Over and over Tony licked and curled his tongue against the tip of Loki’s cock, delighting in the way the God gasped and whined. Parting his lips he pressed a few kisses to the crown, Tony finally parted his lips and took him into his mouth. He was colder in his natural form, but not unpleasantly so. Like sipping on a cup of iced coffee, almost. A low hum rumbled free, tongue curling to taste and tease the small markings that circled just beneath the tip. 

Hips snapped up, and his head was tugged down, a startled sound bursting free as Loki slid himself clear to the back of his tongue. Mouth was stretched wide, his jaw aching just the slightest. Was Loki bigger, too? It certainly felt like it. Furrowing his brow in concentration he set a hand upon the God’s quivering hips. Slowly Tony began to bob his head, the fingers in his hair eventually letting go. Pulling himself up with a wet pop and a hot pant, he smiled.

“ God, Loki. I love your cock like this,“ Tilting his head the mortal ran his tongue from base to tip, curling it from one side to the other. “ All of those cute little markings. I want to kiss and lick every single one of them. “ As if to emphasize his own words, Tony began to pepper him with kisses, pausing at each swirl and line. Moving on to the next one only when he was certain he had it memorized. Opening his mouth he drew the blushing tip inside, bobbing his head with a few shallow thrusts. “ Mnn~ “ He moaned, Loki’s hips twitching upward.

Soft little sounds left the Jotunn’s throat, his weight shifting onto an elbow so he could watch the beautiful sight below him. His free hand returned to Tony’s hair, threading through it, taking hold. “  _ T-Tony, To-oh-onnny. _ “ Shifting his hips he whined, cheeks darkening. His mouth was warm, so warm. Loki felt like he was going to melt. “  _ P-please, ah-ahn.. _ “ Dark lashes fluttered, head falling back.

Like a big, blueberry popsicle. Tony thought to himself with a stupid grin, unable to hold back a small snort. Okay, he really shouldn’t think things like that, especially when he was trying to be sexy. Drawing back with a slurp he chuckled, fingers wrapping themselves around the base of the Jotunn’s girth, stroking slowly. “ I bet you love having your cock in my mouth, don’t you. “ Feeling Loki’s hips give a twitch, he snickered. “ I never grow tired of it. Hearing your moans, having you fist my hair, thrusting against my tongue. “ Opening his mouth he let that slick, oral muscle hang free.

Unable to resist, Loki held Tony close, hips rocking upward, thrusting into the hand that held him, against the tongue that waited for him. “ Tah- _ ah _ ,  _ To-oh-nnny _ . Please-  _ Please- _ “ It felt good.  _ So good.  _ Prickling along his skin like hot sparks, lapping at his nerves, gathering in his belly. Furrowing his brow the God whined, teeth biting at his lower lip, tongue tasting the faintest hint of copper. Letting it slide free, he whined. “  _ Ahnnnnthonnyy.  _ “

Groaning low in his throat, Tony closed his lips around his God and sucked.  _ Fuck. _ He loved hearing Loki moan his name like that. Reaching down, he palmed himself through his jeans, huffing through his nose. Seeing him like this, hearing each little moan that he earned with a suck or a lick. It was divine. Popping his lips free the Playboy licked at them and chuckled. Twisting his wrist, he began to quicken his strokes “ You’re close, aren’t you baby. I can feel it. “ The corner of his lips twitched upward when Loki’s hips thrust upward, lashes fluttering. “ You’re beautiful, so beautiful, Loki. “

Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth, and swallowed Loki whole.

His world came undone the moment Tony’s warm, wet, mouth consumed him. Every muscle in his body locked down, back arching like a string pulled too tight. Then, it was exploding in a shower of stars that sparkled behind his eyelids.“  _ Ahh- ahh~ Anthonnny!  _ “ A sharp keen filled the air, icy warmth spreading outward, rope after chilly rope of seed filling his beloved mortal’s mouth. Gasping and panting he watched, trembling and whining when a bit of it dripped down Tony’s goatee.

Loki came a lot, more than he had expected, and certainly more than humanly possible. It filled his mouth and swelled his cheeks. Tony swallowed the best he could, but even he had his limits. One, final suck was given before he finally let go. Cum dribbled down his lips and chin, tongue snaking out to lick every bet that he could away. Rising up to his knees he fumbled with his jeans, fishing himself out with a groan. After touching his God, his own hand didn’t seem worthy anymore. 

“ Do you mind _ mph _ , giving me  _ a-ahh  _ hand? “ Tony questioned, eyes focused, the movement of his hand erratic. With a blink up at Loki, he smiled sheepishly. “ Please-  _ hah, _ Please? Snowflake? “ 

His mind was still spinning, the blissful haze of warmth that always came after such a sweet release, slowly starting to settle. Tony’s question drew his eyes open, a lazy, almost drunken smile fluttering along his lips. Offering his hand it was taken without hesitation, drawing him up into a sitting position. Gasping softly he laughed, one arm circling his mortal’s neck as the other slid between them. “ After worshipping your god  _ so _ well, “ He purred, leaning in to let their lips brush. Darting out his tongue, Loki swiped it along a pearly bead of his own release. “ How could I ever refuse? “

Pale fingers, soft and cool, like fallen snow, wrapped around him. “  _ Ohhh, Ohh Looooki.  _ “ A low, prolonged moan flowed free, and Tony was coming a moment later. Shoulders sagged, his head falling forward to plop against Loki’s shoulder with his eyes closed. He didn’t know how long he stayed like that, but it was the coaxing of those fingers through his hair that stirred him back to reality.

When he opened his eyes, Loki’s big, blue eyes were staring back at him.

“ Looks like Enchantresses little spell wore off. “ Tony mumbled quietly, leaning in to steal a kiss to his nose. Loki frowned, and his smile disappeared instantly. “ Hey, what’s wrong?” Tilting his head he nosed at his cheek.

It was true, Amora’s spell had worn off. Now, the glamor that hid his true self was back, and honestly? Loki was starting to miss it. It was a part of him he had only just grown comfortable with. Seeing himself like this, it just didn’t feel right. But Tony didn’t care. He never cared what Loki looked like or what form he’d taken. Man, woman, everything in between. 

He was still Loki, and Tony loved every bit of him.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, lashes dipping low with a shake of his head. He had all the time in the world to figure out how to undo Odin’s magic, and with Tony helping him along the way? Loki was bound to figure it out in no time. “ Nothing is wrong, my love. In fact, “ The God chuckled, pressing their foreheads together, nuzzling back. “ Everything is just  _ right. _ “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me all day but I LOVED writing this. :DDD Hope you likeee <3

**Author's Note:**

> All the Body Worship and Smut is in chapter 2. Enjoy!!!


End file.
